The Traitor
by albinokittens300
Summary: Abeke hates being mole for the enemies, but has not choice. What happens when her close friends find out about her secret? Major Reilin and Coneke, vary minor Shane and Talhia.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- Yup, new SA Story! We're up to 21 now, sweet. This is just a small story from a plot bunny I got. And a friend on DA gave me the confidence to post. Just a prologue. New chapter about every week in an ideal world. Anyways, R&R please! Bye. **

Pecking her deep brown eyes open to only a slant, Abeke made sure all of her friends stayed asleep. In reality, if one of them was gonna to go unnoticed, they were, but she did a pretty good job of covering her tracks. None of them could know. None of them. Even if she felt they would understand why, none of them could find out she was the traitor. The entire point would be blown if even one of them found out.

She got up out of her hammock on the ship silently. Meilin was just above her. Her friend, now. Abeke noted that she appeared to be having pleasant dreams, and smiled. It was about time she begun to heal. Guiltily, she pulled her self away. If she wasn't quick, it would be vary bad. Her every move caused more remorse. She hated doing this. Hated it. Abeke was a Greenclock. She should be loyal to them and her small group of friends who were more her family then anyone else. But she couldn't.

Leaving the ship was the easy part. Getting to the small dingy ship fallowing them was harder. Dealing with Shane's group was even harder still. Regardless, she jumped in to the water, Uraza nothing but a tattoo. And swimming hard, she made it to the small boat in no time. Snickers form Shane and his crew only fueled the effort she made to get in the boat. When she looked up, it was a sight she would never learn to see with out some type of fear.

Shane, Devin, Tahlia, Ana and Kamaro. All staring at her expexctently.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- ****Yay! Got it done! Sweet. So, incase you all don't understand. Meilin is staring to get sacrifice. She really didn't seem to understand that well, so this is kinda more character development for her. Also, cute friendship fluff. Adorable! **

**Fear not. Next chapter will have all thy guys in it. Sorry for any Devin or Shane fans. Had to keep it all in character. I like Devin, but he would so rag on there relationship if it happened or he thought it was. So yea, thats my reason for that. Oh! And do you like the reason behind it all? I kinda combine they threatening her family and the rest of the kids. Net chapter will have more of the book feel, cause all the characters will be present. **

**I don't own Spirit Animals, only the plot and writing of this. Please Fav and Comment! I love all reviews!**

When she was finally standing up right, they all looked at her expectantly. It was obvious what they wanted. Their information. It used to be that Shane would try to get her to trust him again, but after what happened on the Euran shore, his friendly attitude changed. Shane was a cold and calculating individual. And she was ashamed to ever have trusted him. But, the quicker she gave them what they want, the faster she could leave. "We're looking for a island to stay till we can get a guide. Then we are gonna make a plan."

He gave a chilling smile and nodded. Good, much less time fighting them last time. Now she could leave. That was until Devin decided to open his mouth. Abeke honestly couldn't remember what he said. Something mocking about Conor, and how she and him like each other. For his stupid little comment, Devin almost got pushed off of the small boat by a furious dark-skinned girl. All the sudden Shane, Tahlia and Kamro were on her.

"Abeke! What are you doing?" Shane shouted.

"Teach your little prince over there to keep his mouth shut and I wouldn't of." She nearly growled back to him.

"I think you should leave." He said. Without another word, she shakes herself from Kamro and Tahlias hold and jumped into the water.

She swam back the way she came, but had the current against her. This caused much more energy, small bit she really didn't have, to be wasted on getting to the boat. When she was close, she was at a loss of how she was gonna scale the planks. The only real way was to just climb and hope that she could pull off a little more strength. Nope. Not enough to get her up and over the top, anyways.

She had been so close. Just a few planks away when she begun to slip. Crazily trying to grab for some sort of traction, she made a fervent effort to not need to call out for help. If she was spotted it would look so vary suspicious. But it would look even more so if she ended up falling back into the ocean noisily. Before she could do anything, someone yelled her name and was running towards her.

When she saw her callers face, tears started to spill. Meilins face being blurred by them. Before she could say anything, her friends hands were around hers and helping her up. "Abeke! What happened, are you okay?" But this wasn't the case when she put one and two together. Everyone knew that the traitor would have to be sneaking off at night. The others girls face quickly tured to that of betrayal and pain. Meilin had trusted her.

Abeke had to explain it to her. To someone. And putting her in danger so that she knew the truth and wasn't hurt by the thought that her only real friend betrayed her, then so be it. It was already as dangerous that she knew, she had nothing to lose. As the other girl stood up shaking, Abeke pleaded. "Please, Meilin. Let me explain. I promise it's not what it looks like!" Meilin replyed in a soft voice that she better be telling the truth this time.

"I don't want to do this. They...they came to me after I left and threatened me with my family and my home. He said they would burn it to the ground. I couldn't let him. After that, he saw that you all were close to me to. So he's using that, too. If I don't do this, they'll take away everything I've ever cared about. If I had a choice, I'd stop but I don't...I can't stand doing this. But I have. No Choice."

Meilin believed her. Because when she started to sob, the other girl hugged her. For a while, she just cried. Let her heart out to someone who understood. It was obvious by how tense her friend was that it was uneasy to her, but it didn't matter. Abeke wasn't to relaxed either. Both were knew to having a friend who was this close. They were learning together. "It's gonna be okay. We can stop this." Meilin said as she took a stray braid from her face. "We'll figure it out. For now, lets get in some dry clothes and some sleep."

With a nod from Abeke, they went to the bathroom quarters. Abeke dried off with a towel while Meilin grabbed her some warmer and dryer clothes. Soon, they were back to sneaking in to the room. Conor and Rollan stayed sleeping. They both ended up sleeping in the same hammock because both quickly realized they had nightmares.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**-** I'm trying a new posting method, as the type in word and copy-n-paste is not working lately. I'll write this in the Doc manager here on FF. Net, and post it here first then transfer it to DA. We'll have to see what happens. Anyways, new chappie! Yayyy! I know you've all missed the boys, so here they are. **

"Wake up, training in fifteen minutes!" Tarik called while passing the four children shared room in the hull. A unanimous groan let rip as they all woke up. Conor even attempted to cover his head with his pillow till Abeke and Rollan caught him and woke him promptly. After that a sleepy looking Meilin made eye contact with her. Not escaping Conors notice, but he was sure it was just some girl thing. Yawning and stretching, he was simply forgot about it. For a second or two at least. It was only that long till Meilin told both boys to con closer so they could hear something. It seemed serious, so both did so.

"Guys, we have news on who the traitor is." Meilin said in her most serious tone. They try to hold in a loud gasp, but don't end up succeeding. Both of the girls had decided it was best to tell the boys so that they all knew and were not hiding anything. It was just as dangerous, so it wouldn't protect them. Without hesitation, Meilin turned it over to Abeke.

"It's me. I'm the traitor." She said. But before they could even react or see their emotion in their eyes, she explains herself. All about what they were doing. The threats. The constant monitoring. Conor believed her first , even hugging her when she got a little emotional. Rollan, far less trusting, didn't quite take it as fast. But soon it was clear she was telling the truth. When it was over with, a weight seem to be lifted. They didn't have to live on the tippy toes now, cause they knew. But on the flip side, they were all now in grave danger if someone else found out.

Once the news fully settled a few minutes later, Rollan started up the next part of the talk, the one no wanted to stalk about. "So...What are we gonna do now? Abeke can't be giving away our information, And she can't keep it hidden."

Conor had a thoughtful look on his face, and then smirked. "Who said that the information had to be completely correct?"

"So your saying that I lie, and have us all killed?" Abeke panicked.

"No." He said, putting his hand up. "I'm saying we change something. Something big enough to throw them slightly off, but small enough to not be noticed. Like, which Island we're headed to next. Or the name of our next town we go to."

She thought for a second, then smiled approvingly. "Conor." She said, hugging him."Has anyone ever told you that you are a genius?"

With a small plan set, they worked out the smaller parts. Someone would go with her to every meeting to be able to help incase they found the mess up in the information and were brave enough to fight her. No one would tell anyone else till things got sticky. Most importantly, they were all to be on the same page about the information to be given. Meilin pointed out if there stories weren't strait, things were bound to get bad fast.

After that, they saw they were seven minutes late to training. So, the boys hurriedly dressed and they al ran to the deck where a obviously annoyed Tarik sat in wait. When asked what had had them up, they answered that they had slept in. With that, they continued on with training as if nothing had ever happen.

**A/N Well, there you guys go! I know, long awaited. And we even know the REAL traitor now! CAN ANY OF YOU BELIVE IT? I wont spoil anything for thoughs who haven't read Against The Tides yet. But it was a ...dkjbfhdebfipb. That's all I can say. Bye!**


	4. Note Chapter, Please Read

Okay guys, this is an all note chapter. Sorry if it irritates some, but I want to communicate to some of my readers without a account. I have some Anon reviews I want to thank you all for. So.. here goes nothing. Story update info will come at the end, for those who don't care to read this. And I will get to ALL the Anon reviews.

**HeyHoLumineers**- Awww...thank you vary much! It's really nice to know that I'm improving then. Cause despite being a common fandom fangirl, I DO care about improving my writing. So, thank you. A lot. And, by the way, YOUR PEN NAME RULES EPICLY.

**Guest 1**- Yep, in this Fanfic she is. But as you can tell, it's not her fault entirely. The enemys, Shane and Crew in particular, are holding everything she holds dear. But in the book series, we actually found out it's Meilin, being controlled threw The Bile which someone snuck her. And Gerathon got Her to take Abeke.

**ATT- **Yea, I know. I actually wrote this before we knew. Even if I thought It was Tarik till we found out it was her :). you enjoy reading.

Please know how much I love it when you all review and fav. It means the world to a wannabe writer to know that her readers are enjoying it. It really does make the hard work I do, worth it all. Pease keep it up.

The next chapter is still in early Note Booking Phase. I have had not only little inspiration but little time. Finals for first terms are coming up and I am studying nonstop. So, as soon as I have time, which most likely will be the weekend after finals week, THIS is the first thing on my to-write list. I promise. I have some more secretive news. Just..keep a weather eye out on ALL my stories.

And one last thing, prepare for Coneke next chapter. For the fluff may drowned you.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- Hi everyone! Yup, got it done early. Lots of Coneke for a reason, want to know why? You have wait XD. Anyways, read and review!**

"Are you ready?" Conor asked. Looking cautiously into the water.

"Yes. As ready as I can be." She replied. All the sudden, they simultaneously jumped in. This time, Abeke was grateful to have a small row boat, borrowed from The Telluns Pride, waiting for them in the water.

A row boat was something everyone else insisted on her having. As they got in, Conor rolled out a map, with two marks on it. A blue, and green. One representing where they were going, one with the fake. This is where it go tricky. They couldn't use the same color for every meeting, because it would go all over the map, and confuse them on there way there. And, more importantly, could lead them so far off, they knew the whole plan. Abeke and Conors job was to remember what color was which, and make sure Abeke knew where she was going to send them.

"We're headed for that small island there." Conor pointed to the green color X. "And were sending them to this smaller island, slightly to the left." She looked at the given points and nodded in , they started rowing. Slowly, too. They settled into an easy silence. Conor could tell she was slightly nervous and just needed space and quiet to think. And he respected that. She was facing a big challenge, there was not right or safe way to mess this up. A heavy weight was on her shoulders.

When they got closer to the other boats, Abeke nearly stopped rowing. Conor ducked under a large pile of nets and tarps, and slipped her the map with nothing but the fake location, or so he thought. You couldn't see him. And when he was out of sight, she got faster. When she came up to the boat, Devin and Shane snickered. And she had to fight with all her might not to laugh at the sound of growling she swore she heard from under the tarp. Without warning, she tossed the map up to them.

Shane caught it without missing a beat. But Abeke didn't even wait for him to ask. "From now on, I'll come on a boat and with a map. Give you the map, and leave. If I stay, I will be caught. And I won't risk that. That's all we know so far." Shane looked over the map. When he closed it up and nodded, she assumed that was her signal to leave. So, she started rowing and didn't look back. Not even when Devin yelled some sort of stupid comment. Without Uraza, Abeke couldn't hear it. But she was sure as soon as she felt the pile of things shift that Conor had.

The coming back took much more time than the going. When they were all clear, she said that he could come out. When he did, he looked back there. "Was that Devin I heard?" He asked quietly with a curious tone. She nodded and explained Zerif had given them, all the false heroes from Trumswick, and Shane the task of making sure she kept good on their deal. Understanding, he nodded and gave her a small smile. Which she gave back. Then, they started rowing.

Conor tried to ease her mind some by making her laugh. It worked with great success. Soon, they were laughing as if nothing had happen at all, and they were just have a good laughter was soft but happy. As they came up on the ship, Abeke wrapped her arms around him and hugged him close. It didn't take him long to return it. Conor tried his hardest to keep the blood for rushing to his face. the tactic didn't really work, as he could felt the blush creeping up on his cheeks. But what he didn't know was that she was trying to do the same.

"Thank you, Conor. It means a lot that you'd try to make me feel better like that." Abeke said.

"No problem." Was his reply. It was nearly impossible to mess that up.

By now, they were close to where they dropped the boat. The lines that once tied it were hanging low. Low enough for them to hook it up and hull it up with them in it. So, threw teamwork, they were hulled up and on the deck. The, they silently sunk into room,only to find it lit with a small candle threw the door. When the door was opened, they saw Meilin and Rollan on the floor, playing some type of board game. Falling asleep. This caused them to laugh even more.

That woke Rollan and Meilin. Both gave them quick evil glares before understanding the teos good mood meant. It had worked. They had fooled Shane and his gang! They told them everything. Minus the trip home. It was like...and unspoken agreement to keep that to themselves. As if it that moment was something special and private to them and it was to be kept that way.

It wasn't long before they all realized they had to sleep. A feeling of hope was around them as they all fell into a deep sleep in there hammocks. It may have been only the first time. And it was only going to get harder to pull it off. But they had done it without problems. And that, was a first.


End file.
